


Sanctuary

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Life, a fic with a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: After taking all the right steps together for years, Liam and Theo talk about what's next for them. Liam feels ready for whatever it is. Theo is the one that's scared to even think about the next step but fate pulls a fast one on the both of them. Maybe Liam wasn't as ready as he thought.





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> OK. So I am going into this with no plan. We'll see how this turns out or if it even gets finished. I've been over thinking all my writing projects and I think I just need to start putting things out there again and get some feedback so I'm more motivated.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this first chapter.

When Theo pulled up to the old stone house he’d learned to call home over the last eight years, he could already hear the pounding of a hammer from inside and smell a mixture of old wood and sawdust. And if he pushed those scents aside, he could smell Liam. He wondered what part of the house he was tearing down and rebuilding now.

Leaving his truck behind, he approached his house with the intent of surprising its occupant with his early homecoming, only to be ratted out by their first beta. A shrill howl startled him and he looked to the side yard to see Lobo, a large grey wolf with the purest blue eyes, signaling the rest of the pack that their dad was home.

Before he knew it, a chorus of howls was heard from behind the large house. So much for surprising Liam.

Theo sighed. He really should’ve expected that to happen but he was just so excited to finally see Liam after a week. His mind was in another place. But he braced for impact as Lobo rammed into him, making all the expected happy dog noises he could to let him know he was glad he was finally home. “Oh. I know. I’m happy to see you too, big guy.” And then Lobo proceeded to slobber all over his face. “Ok, down, brewsky. I gotta go see papa.”

Once he was able to fight off Lobo and get into the house, he found Liam right there, ready to greet him. “I hope you getting back early is good news,” Liam said.

“What? Not even a hello?” Theo teased and shoved at Liam’s shoulder playfully. “I come home early to surprise you and I don’t even get a ‘hello kiss’?”

Liam shrugged, drawing Theo’s attention to his shoulders, shimmering with sweat and bulging. “I don’t know. Do you even want a kiss from me right now? I’m covered in dirt and sweat and… probably asbestos too-”

“Asbestos?” Theo questioned, forgetting all about how gorgeous Liam is when he’s destroying their precious home.

And it was then that Liam finally decided to give Theo a proper welcome home. He cleverly kissed him on the lips and smiled before changing the subject like he hadn’t said anything. “So, how did it go? Is it official?”

Theo scoffed. “I know what you did just there. Don’t try and gloss over the fact that you just said there was asbestos in our house.”

“Well, it’s not going to hurt us,” Liam tried to argue.

“No. But it could hurt Lobo or our human guests.”

“Look. I don’t even know if it’s asbestos for sure,” Liam said. “Just tell me we got the grant and I’ll tell you… if it’s actually asbestos or not.”

“We didn’t get it,” Theo said.

Liam hesitated. “It’s not asbestos,” he said very unconvincingly.

“It’s asbestos,” Theo said. “You literally just confirmed it. You know why? Because I lied. We got it.”

Liam’s face went blank. “What?”

“We got the grant,” he said. “It’s official. We run an actual wildlife sanctuary that no longer has to be supported by donations only.”

Liam’s face slowly lit up as it started to sink in that they’d finally gotten what they’d wanted for so long. “We did it.”

“We did it,” Theo said, lips pulling tight as he smiled, seeing the relief flow out of Liam’s body as he wrapped his arms around Theo’s waist and picked him up to spin him around in excitement, letting out a loud holler.

Theo laughed as Lobo got all riled up and barked at them playfully until Liam abruptly set Theo down and cringed before admitting, “It is asbestos.”

Theo sighed, shoulders drooping a little. “And here I thought we were finally going to have enough money to go on our honeymoon.”

Liam smiled and shrugged before nonchalantly saying, “I think every day feels like a honeymoon when I’m with you.” And then he looked up at Theo with those eyes. No other living thing in the universe could possibly have more intense puppy eyes than Liam, especially when he knew exactly what he wanted.

Theo watched as those blue eyes sparkled with mischief and gears slowly turned in the other man’s head. Liam cutely bit his lip and gave Theo a ‘subtle’ onceover before his blue eyes met a pair of rolling ones. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

Liam rested his hand on the dusty kitchen counter and leaned in towards it pinning his lover between it and himself, saying in a low voice, “What do you say we forget about the whole asbestos thing for a while and go give the bedroom a little demolition of our own?” And the cheeky expression Liam had as he raised his eyebrows had Theo shaking his head. “Hm? What do you say?”

Theo squinted at him in thought before saying, “I can’t tell if you’re just getting demolition happy and really want to destroy our bedroom or if you want to have sex.”

Liam groaned. “Theo,” he practically whined.

Theo smirked. “Aw. Did you miss me, little wolf?”

Liam sighed. “Don’t make me play the rank card, Theo. You know I will if you keep-”

“Maybe that’s exactly what I want you to do,” Theo said voice dropping to a low whisper, eyes meeting Liam’s for a challenge.

Liam clenched his jaw and looked away briefly, feeling a little bite of fire in his chest. Theo always knew how to get him going better than anyone else had. When his gaze returned to Theo’s, his eyes blazed red and his blood ran hot.

Theo’s eye turned golden in response to his alpha and he smiled. “Much better.”

**~~~**

“How’s has Isabella been adjusting?” Theo asked Liam as he got dressed on the other side of the room while Theo watched from his comfy spot on the bed under soft blankets.

Liam’s shoulders tensed as he gave a shrug of consideration before he started putting on deodorant. “She’s pretty messed up. Absolutely terrified of everyone.”

“Even you?” Theo asked when Liam turned around.

Liam nodded. “Yeah. Especially, me. She’s afraid to come out of her igloo even to eat or go to the bathroom. I was thinking that you would have more luck with her when you got back but then…” Liam’s lips turned into a smile and he pulled a shirt over his head. “... Lobo.”

“Lobo?”

“He stepped up,” Liam said. “She trusts him and he really likes her. So I let him in her kennel and they’re kinda hitting it off.”

Theo smiled. “Well, as long as we don’t end up with any wolfdog puppies, that should be ok.”

“Which reminds me,” Liam said as he crawled back into the bed, nestling between Theo’s legs and laying on top of him to give him a kiss. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Something puppy related?” Theo questioned.

Liam smiled sheepishly. “Sort of…” His cheeks turned all pink as he hesitated to reply. “We never really talked about what we’re going to do for that bonus room upstairs.”

“Yeah. We did,” Theo said. “We agreed that it was going to be a bedroom.”

“For guests or…” Liam trailed off, looking at Theo expectantly.

“Or?” Theo sat up propped on his elbows to look at Liam more directly. “Or what?”

“Maybe we could find a more permanent resident for those quarters,” Liam suggested vaguely.

Theo furrowed his brows. “You mean like a roommate?”

Liam chuckled and looked at Theo almost hurt that he had to spell it out for him. “No. I mean, a kid, Theo.”

Theo scoffed in disbelief. “You want to put a kid in an asbestos-filled room?”

Liam rolled his eyes. “I’m going to remove the asbestos and redo the whole upstairs so that there’s a bathroom and everything. New walls. New windows. Everything.”

“Can we afford a kid?” Theo asked sitting up the rest of the way. “More importantly, can we handle a kid?”

Liam raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Theo, you’ve taken on over fifty wolfdogs in just the past five years who have bitten and maimed people and you’re afraid of a kid, just one kid?”

“Wolves and wolf dogs are easy,” Theo said. “All I have to do is establish rank and they’re loyal, they’re obedient. But humans are… so much more complicated… and expensive.”

“OK, then,” Liam said. “Just… forget about the cost. Pretend money isn’t an object. Do you want to have kids?”

Theo’s eyes blown wide. “Kids? We were just talking about possibly having one kid. How do we go from one kid to multiple in a matter of seconds?” Theo’s voice was slowly becoming more high pitched and Liam bit his lip, forcing himself to stop pushing the subject. Theo clearly didn’t want to talk about having kids anytime soon.

“It’s ok, Theo,” Liam said, his disappointment and hurt clearly showing. “We don’t need to talk about it yet. We’ll give it some time.”

“Yeah!” Theo blurted, heart rate slowing just a little after that. And they waited their in silence while they both calmed down. “Sorry,” Theo said. “It’s not that I don’t want that, it’s just scary and overwhelming. And… “ Liam’s chin was suddenly being lifted by a rough and calloused hand so he’d be forced to make eye contact. “Don’t be discouraged by my reaction, Li. I just need to process it.”

“It’s a lot to process,” Liam said, truly understanding what Theo was going through. He’d kinda reacted the same when Mason asked him if it was part of their future. But slowly, he warmed up to the idea. “Tell you what? I’ll work on the upstairs and we can just say it’s gonna be a bedroom for now. In the meantime, you think about it. No pressure or anything. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“How long will it take you to finish the upstairs?” Theo asked, anxiously, heart speeding up again.

“It doesn’t matter,” Liam said placing a hand on Theo’s hip, caressing it gently and pulling him closer. “If you’re ready to make a decision next week, fine. If it’s next month, a year, or even a few years, that’s fine too. I just wanted to make sure it was on the table.”

Theo sighed and nodded his head, signaling that he’d understood. But that wasn’t enough for Liam. He needed Theo to understand that they were in this together and it wasn’t a trick. “I promise I won’t play the rank card for this one.”

Theo looked him in the eyes. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Liam said sincerely. “And I’m sorry I freaked you out.” He rubbed Theo’s back and gave his cheek a little peck. “Didn’t mean for that to happen. I’ll try not to put any pressure on you, ok?”

Theo nodding was the only response he got before they parted ways for the day and worked on their own projects. Theo caught up with taking care of the wolves and rehabilitating them while Liam got started on cleaning up that asbestos.

**~~~ **

A Few Months later…

Liam walked outside to find Theo putting up the new sign for the sanctuary which read: “The Sancta Pack” in bold and “wolf rescue and sanctuary” in smaller letters below that. It hadn’t really been Theo’s plan, in the beginning, to start a sanctuary for wolves but it all started when he took in the first one, Lazarus.

Lazarus was supposed to be someone’s pet but the family couldn’t handle him. He always ran away. He bit people. He attacked other dogs. Theo and Liam happened to be visiting Deaton when the owners showed up to have him euthanized for everyone’s safety. But Theo assured them it didn’t have to happen and promised he’d work on getting him rehabilitated.

He made the mistake of telling them he had experience with wolves because somehow other people got word of him. Especially, once he started walking around town with Lazarus like he was his best friend. Pretty soon he had to buy enough property to accommodate a very large pack of wolves who could no longer survive in the wilderness and wolfdogs who were too dangerous to live as family pets.

With Liam being the alpha of the pack, he had an army of fifty wolves at his disposal. And Theo, being his mate, had just as much. Their home became a safe place for these animals. A sanctuary. And they became their pack. A family.

The Sancta Pack.

At the moment, it was just the two of them and the fifty plus wolf dogs. They were connected to a few other packs but they were mostly on their own now. Just them and wolves.

And now there was the possibility of there being more than just them and wolves hanging in the air between them. It was up to Theo though, now. “Looks good,” Liam said. “Matches the house.”

Theo stood back and examined it, making sure it was just right before he wiped his dirty hands on his jeans and faced Liam. “That’s kinda the idea, little wolf.” Still, after years of Liam being an alpha, his nonetheless, the nickname stuck.

Liam stood there, staring into the eyes of his soulmate, hands stuffed in his pocket. “You wanna go out tonight?”

“On a date?” Theo asked.

“Yeah.”

Theo quirked an eyebrow. “With you?”

Liam’s jaw dropped, a hurt expression suddenly overpowering his chill exterior. “Who else would you go on a date with? Yeah. With me, you idiot.”

“Geez. Well, when you put it like that…”

“Oh come on. Don’t be like that. You sound like… we sound like…”

Theo raised his eyebrows and sent Liam a warning glance. “Don’t you dare say ‘old married couple’.”

“But we do!” Liam argued.

Theo scoffed and brushed passed Liam towards the house. “Not going on a date with you.”

“The less we go on dates, the more we sound like an old married couple,” Liam reminded him.

“Pick me up at seven.”

“You’re driving.”

“I’ll pick you up at seven.”

**~~~**

“You’re kinda right,” Theo told Liam as he was driving them back home after their date. “We do sound like an old married couple. And tonight helped with that I think.”

“We’ve always sounded like an old married couple, though,” Liam said head leaning back against the seat with his eyes closed. “We’ve just been a little distant lately and I thought a date would be nice. It was really nice. I also thought that driving would relax you a little bit too. You’ve been stuck home with the pack for ten days now. You needed some quality time with your truck.”

At that, Theo chuckled. Liam knew him too well. And he paid such close attention to all of his needs. So often Theo just got caught up in getting things done and he forgot to take care of himself. His alpha was always looking out for him. “Thanks, Liam.”

“I’m here to take care of you,” Liam said once they pulled into the driveway. He laced his fingers with Theo’s and pulled up his lover’s hand for a kiss. “You’re so good and caring.” Liam ran his nose along Theo’s wrist and took in his scent before whispering, “You’re gonna make such a great father one day.”

Liam expected Theo to pull his hand away, to change the subject or get upset. After all, Liam had promised he wouldn’t put any pressure on him. He had the right to react any of those ways. But Theo did nothing. His heart just stuttered very briefly. “Sorry,” Liam said looking over at his husband apologetically. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, it’s ok,” Theo said squeezing Liam’s hand gently and shifting in his seat to face Liam. “I’m still thinking about it,” he said, placing his other hand over their interlocked ones and leaning towards him. “I haven’t forgotten what we talked about. I promise.”

Liam kissed Theo’s other hand now, looking at him, glossy tears in his eyes.

“I think about it every day,” Theo promised him.

Liam nodded. “You’ll tell me, right? You’ll tell me when you know?”

“You’ll know,” Theo assured him.

**~~~**

A few months later...

After a long day at work, Liam came home to a house smelling faintly of dinner and something else. That something else went to the very back of his mind when his stomach growled and he went straight for the fridge.

He took in another deep breath and was able to tell that Theo had made fried rice and chicken for dinner. He opened the fridge for visual confirmation. Now all that was left was a taste confirmation. He pulled the container out of the fridge, still slightly warm. Must be fresh.

He shut the fridge, popped the lid, grabbed a fork and dug in before it hit him. Someone was there. “I thought you weren’t going to be here for another hour,” a mysterious voice said, startling him.

He spun around and jumped slightly at the sight of a small child. “Ah!”

The girl crossed her arms smugly and said, “I thought an alpha would’ve been more observant than that.”

Liam swallowed whatever was in his mouth and cleared his throat before saying in what he thought was a nice yet authoritative voice. “Where are your parents?” The little girl’s eyes suddenly turned bright blue and she growled at him aggressively. Liam flinched back in surprise and set the container of leftovers on the counter before walking around the kitchen island and flashing his intense red eyes at this little brat that decided to make herself at home in his house.

“Liam!” The alpha spun around and saw Theo standing at the bottom of the stairs with a towel in hand. “Did you get my text?”

Liam clenched his jaw. “My phone died three hours ago.”

“...right,” Theo said and shifted a glance over at the girl. “Let’s talk for a minute.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. Hope to post the next chapter soon


End file.
